Septiembre
by Spica M
Summary: Porque para Nott, septiembre era un mes para comenzar todo de nuevo, un nuevo comienzo y tal vez hasta su final. Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, solo alguna alteración en las fechas, lo demás es de J.K.R. conocida como la autora y señora del universo de Harry Potter

_Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Septiembre**

Terence Nott amaba su familia y sobre todo, amaba las costumbres con las que los Nott han vivido por tantas generaciones.

Habían pasado años desde que había montado el tren con tanta excitación en su cuerpo, había llegado la hora.

Va a cambiar el mundo y va a traer las tradiciones perdidas de los sangre pura de nuevo a este mundo, sería la primera vez en la que él va a hacer algo que no sea quedarse al margen, será la primera vez en la que va a cambiar al mundo.

Terence es un joven Slytherin que siempre se ha quedado al margen, nunca sobresaliendo por su fortuna como Abraxas, nunca sobresaliendo por su nobleza como Orión, Walburga, Cygnus o algun otro Black que se le haya perdido la cuenta, nunca sobresaliendo intelectualmente como Riddle. Terence era un joven que siempre ha quedado al margen y por eso, esta sería la primera vez que haría algo diferente.

Entró al tren de Hogwarts y caminó emocionado hasta un vagón en particular, era la primera vez que iba a entrar a este vagón, siempre acostumbraba a ir solo en un vagón por miedo a que algun Griffindor quiera hechizarlo, especialmente Potter siempre y cuando McGonagall no lo viese. Esa prefecta es el demonio hasta con los de su casa y ni que hablar del quidditch.

Abrió el vagón y miró a las figuras que estaban ahí, Raphael Lestrange, Abraxas Malfoy, Albert Avery y Franklin Mulciber junto a su líder y señor, Tom Riddle.

Al entrar miro a todos y luego a Tom Riddle, al antes conocido como sangre sucia, oveja negra de Slytherin, la mugre de la casa, el sabelotodo de Slytherin y ahora conocido como el heredero de Slytherin y señor del nuevo movimiento en pro de las tradiciones mágicas.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Terence iba a jurar lealtad al nuevo movimiento, iba a comenzar una nueva vida como un caballero de Walpurgis.

Al sentarse y hablar un poco con ellos, descubrió que muchas de las ideas de Riddle no estaban del todo mal, en especial la de la búsqueda de la inmortalidad, esa la atraía mucho. Quería ser inmortal, quería tener el poder sobre la muerte. Terence era ambicioso y quería la inmortalidad tanto como los demás muchachos de ese vagón a excepción del líder, él lo deseaba más que nadie, porque Tom Riddle, temía la muerte.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, había comenzado todo, era su primera vez siendo parte de algo y estaba emocionado, en especial por el aura oscura y las promesas que le dieron, podía sentir que esto iba a cambiar el mundo.

Terence Nott se volvió un mortífago el día 10 de septiembre del año en el que se iba a graduar como una forma de mantener su idea de comenzar algo nuevo.

Se unió al bando de la guerra y sentía que era la primera vez que sentía la excitación correr por sus venas al sentir los hechizos salir de su varita atacando sin pensar, solo deseando acabar con el enemigo, aquel entrenamiento secreto en una habitación que Riddle había hallado para entrenar del 15 de septiembre lo había hecho sentirse volar, la magia oscura fluía de su varita y de su cuerpo con fuerza, concordando con la magia oscura de quien le dio la marca en su antebrazo.

El 23 de septiembre alguien había vendido su nombre mientras estaba en Hogwarts con el fin de hallar un documento para unirse a la junta de gobernadores y declaro estar bajo Imperius al igual que el hijo de Abraxas mientras se mantenía en perfil bajo, debía estar con su hijo ahora que lo necesitaba, había al fin tenido un heredero, tenía que cuidarlo, era parte de la tradición familiar Nott.

Cuando Terence Nott sintió por primera y única vez el espasmo de la muerte, había sido un 29 de septiembre de 1998 después de que haya logrado huir de la batalla final en Hogwarts y todo se haya ido a la basura porque los malditos lo estaban buscando. Terence Nott murió en las mazmorras de Hogwarts porque había cometido el error de esconderse en Hogwarts mientras los demás celebraban la victoria.

Solo deseaba que su hijo tuviera un buen comienzo ahora, aun no acababa septiembre y tenía una oportunidad, solo debía graduarse.

* * *

Bueno, he revisado las reglas y nada dice que no puede situarse cuando el personaje se graduase de Hogwarts, sino que debe estar ambientado en el castillo y nada está ambientado fuera del castillo y comenzar en septiembre, así que creo que esta historia se mantiene dentro de las reglas, caso contrario tendré que pensar otra cosa.

Acabé de darme cuenta que este es el segundo fic que hago con el titulo como un mes y no tiene nada que ver con las notas de autor, pero tiendo a divagar cuando escribo una nota de autor.

Gracias por leer


End file.
